Moments
by wishes-in-the-rain
Summary: Some moments were meant to be... Or not to be. A warm, sad Riarlie story.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of their characters - apart from Mr Smith because I don't know if they are planning to have an episode with this subject and also I needed a teacher name. No copyright intended and all rights reserved._

The brownies are softer than she expects.

Riley Matthews finishes combing out her long brown hair before she takes a bite of the brownies she prepared. Her mother, Topanga, was excited to hear her idea of baking and she is so pleased to make her mother happy. Riley spent hours decorating the cupcakes she made in home economics, and so she finds she could make brownies with the spare chocolate icing. She loves how her brownies look perfect and taste perfect.

Riley places a few hot brownies onto a heart shaped plate and she sneaks into Auggie's room, carefully trying not to disturb his reading. Auggie doesn't realise she had entered the room and Riley prefers it if he has a surprise.

Riley smiles and shuts the door quietly behind her. Her brother means the world to her and she knows he feels the same.

Riley sighs as she looks at the clock. Her mother usually comes home early, but today her mother needed to take care of an order at the bakery.

A faint smile appears on Riley's face as she picks up the phone and looks through her contacts. She picks up the phone on the first ring, surprising her as she usually doesn't pick up so soon.

"Maya?"

"Don't worry, Peaches, I am already on my way."

[]

Charlie Gardner stares at the television with bored eyes.

Charlie pauses the cartoon for the billionth time. He loves the scene where the perfect guy and the perfect girl get together.

He squeezes his eyes shut.

He really shouldn't be thinking about her, but he can't help it.

The perfect guy and the perfect girl were meant to get together in the stories, so why not Charlie and Riley?

Riley wants happiness, balloons and flowers... all the things Charlie can provide. He wants to cherish the moments they spend together. He wants to make Riley feel like she is wanted, and not the third wheel. He respects Maya, but he doesn't understand why she hadn't told him she liked him in the past.

Now, things were complicated.

Charlie knew it was going to happen. This happened to him all throughout his childhood. His friends reassured him it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but think it was. Sometimes he agreed with Maya and her pessimistic attitude. In fact, he sympathised with her when Lucas began to date Riley. But now they are a couple, Riley is alone. He watches her when Maya calls Lucas and hugs him and sadness fill his heart.

He swallows the lump in his throat and picks up the sauce and dips the spicy Jalapeño into it. The adrenaline rushes in his skin and he never feels so alive.

He wants to cry at the spice, but instead he holds his tongue and takes a sip of the milk next to him. It is sugar sweet and perfection in his eyes.

Just like Riley.

Warmth fills his heart when he realises the weekend is over and on Monday, he will be able to see Riley again.

[]

Monday approaches quicker than Riley expects, and she is surprised when she arrives ten minutes early to class to see Charlie Gardner pacing impatiently outside the classroom.

Riley is surprised when she sees his anxious and agitated expression. Charlie's hair is messy and uncombed to her preference and his grey hoodie accompanies the tank top he wears underneath. Riley's lips twitch as she sees the hole in Charlie's plastic bag. She watches as he struggles to search for equipment to tidy the broken container pieces. Riley leans forward and halts as the wind blows her hair back dramatically. She hesitates to continue as he curses and grabs light tissues to mop up the spillages. Riley gulps and clenches her fists as Charlie looks up.

It is as if time has stopped for eternity. The windows reveal the cold summer wind which takes Riley's breath away. Charlie's eyes are wide and cautious, unaware of the magic surrounding them. In the distance, birds tweet and whisper, the words reaching to Riley's ear. Riley is afraid and her heart beats fast, but she is thrilled and impatient to know what this feeling is. Her face is accompanied by her dark brown curls which bring out her features unknowingly. Riley is desperate to breathe but her voice is clogged up and she feels as if she is unable to look away. She isn't sure if Charlie feels the same, but she can definitely sense the tension. She knows something is going to happen, but she doesn't know what and the unexpected fills her up in the worst possible way. She stumbles slightly and gawks in an old-fashioned manner as Charlie stands up and stares at her. Riley knows that her gaze is haunting and she wishes she could move or react... and eventually she finds comfort in looking outdoors.

"Hey there," Charlie speaks to her surprise. She imagines this scene to be awkward and dorky, but it feels natural and perfect. Riley feels as if this is a fairytale and she isn't quite sure what to expect. Her heart is racing and not by the boy she imagines to be with... not Lucas.

Not Lucas.

"Hi," she responds, her eyes twinkling as the sun's rays shine through the glass windows. The clock ticks and even though it has only been 2 minutes, it feels as if years have gone by.

"How are you?" He rubs his arms uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to another. Riley resists the urge to smirk but she doesn't feel comfortable around Charlie and he realises it. She feels stiff and their "relationship" feels too forced.

"I'm great," she responds quietly, running her fingers through her hair. She blinks a few times, trying to ignore the fact that he is staring at her with a glazed expression on his face. She shrugs and gives him an awkward smile, "and you?"

Charlie gulps and sighs. Her smile is contagious and makes him feel worried about the twisting in his stomach. He is unable to answer and struggles to form words. Instead, he shakes his head and looks at his shoes, clenching his fists.

There is an awkward pause as Riley and Charlie gaze at each other. Charlie wishes to hold her hand and make her feel loved, and the temptation is so strong that Riley can feel it. Riley holds her breath and wonders if she should continue the conversation. Riley's heart jumps out of her chest as her ear drums pick up the bell's ringing. Charlie swallows and leans down, his soft dark hair falling past his forehead. Riley looks away and smiles when she sees her friends approaching with odd expressions on their faces as they glance at Charlie.

"Hiya Charlie, do you want some help?" Maya offers to break the silence. She leans down beside Charlie, using a piece of cloth to mop up the sticky spillage. The project assigned had been to bring in ingredients to make cookies. Riley is surprised when she sees the cinnamon and nutmeg packets, rather than the chocolate icing and vanilla extract Riley brings in her bag. Riley resists the urge to break out into laughter when sees Maya's thin bag with only a few ingredient. She shakes her head, knowing that Maya forgot to bring a majority of the ingredients. She then glances at Farkle to see his bag neatly knotted and organised.

"So what were you two talking about?" Farkle enquiries, his eyebrow quirking upwards as he does so. Charlie smiles mischievously and Riley frowns, much to Farkle's surprise and to Lucas's dismay.

Lucas stands with his hands in his pockets. Unlike Charlie, Lucas chooses to wear his collared shirt, dusty coloured jeans and muddy trainers. Riley feels her heart skip a beat as she looks at Lucas's expression.

'Is he jealous?' Riley thinks, feeling herself tremble. Maya is oblivious to Lucas's glances and Riley feels crestfallen. She isn't sure how to react and what to do.

"Time for class," Farkle exclaims loudly, giving Riley a familiar expression. Farkle understands something is wrong and Riley is grateful that he supports her.

Students rush past them, eager to enter the classroom. The teacher walks in; his jet black hair in smooth curls and his posture rigid.

"Take your seats, everyone. I know it is early, but I am going to tell you who you will be working with."

Riley breathes a sigh of relief as she walks with Maya, who chooses to sit beside her, squeezing her hand as her teacher draws near to the desk. Mr Smith, their home economics teacher, wipes his glasses with his sleeves before putting them on. Lucas sits beside Zay and Farkle, their desks pushed together as they watch Mr Smith clear his throat. The class is silent as they listen to him begin to read out the list of partners. Riley squeezes Maya's hand tightly, hoping that she is able to work with her.

"...Maya Hart and Lucas Friar, Riley Matthews and Charlie Gardner, Farkle Minkus and Zay Babineaux..."

Maya freezes and glances at Riley's open mouthed face. Lucas clenches his fists in frustration and Maya feels her heart tug in sadness.

"Go to your seats now," the teacher shouts and the sound of quiet murmuring and shuffling fills the room. The gang, apart from Zay, are worried about their partners. Riley stands up and calmly walks to her seat, and Maya doesn't stand up as Lucas shifts over to his chair in silence.

"For the next couple of weeks, we are going to be working on a project with our partners. The aim is to invent a unique cookie with a variety of different ingredients. It may taste awful, or it may taste incredible. The test is to discover what ingredients work well together. Now, open up our books and complete the worksheet in silence and once you have finished, grab your aprons and prepare the cookies with the flavouring you have brought," Mr Smith announces, sitting in his chair and opening up incomplete files and worksheets on his computer.

"He doesn't even teach us properly," Lucas mutters under his breath causing Maya to crack a grin. Lucas catches Riley's eye and Riley looks away in puzzlement. She is unaware of Lucas's intentions, but she knows that Maya's heart is too valuable for Riley to intervene.

Riley opens up her workbook and sighs. She pulls out her pen and tries to complete the sheet in front of her - but she is unsuccessful due to Charlie watching her. Riley knows that Charlie is interested in her, but she finds it difficult to reciprocate his feelings. She feels attached to Lucas and Charlie can't give her the thrill she anticipates, despite the weird interaction before.

"Hey again," Charlie gives her a relaxed smile as if he feels the dilemma she is experiencing.

"Hi," Riley ignores Charlie and finishes her worksheet quickly, practically running to the aprons. She ties her stripy pink apron and opens up her containers.

Charlie raises an eyebrow as he watches Riley pull out her ingredients. Her desk is crowded with baking powder, butter, eggs, brown sugar and a range of different sprinkles; from multi-coloured mini stars to bright orange balls.

Riley presses her lips together in puzzlement, confusion as to why Charlie is looking at her weirdly. "Is something wrong, Charlie?"

Charlie hides a smile, pleased they were talking. "I love all the sweet treats you have brought. Sweet... just like you."

Riley's eyes widen in shock. She hadn't been expecting compliments. Charlie confused her and made her feel tingly inside - all the emotions which she found unusual. Riley is usually able to come up with a response when she is talking to the people she likes (apart from Lucas yet Riley thinks otherwise).

Riley pretends to have not heard his response. She looks away and sees Maya chatting to Lucas. Riley wishes she could be better with Lucas and she wishes could spend more time with him.

"You are important to me Riley," he says quietly, the happiness on his face vanishing as he speaks. "I meant what I said at semi-formal, you deserve to be swept off your feet by a guy who cares about you and... I don't think Lucas is the guy for you."

Riley wishes she could be closer to Lucas. She feels unsettled by Maya and Lucas being together.

Nevertheless, Riley knows that Maya and Lucas are dating.

The magical moment is over. Leaving Riley to feel cold and unwanted.


End file.
